Haldimand County Fire Department
'History' Haldimand County was created in 2001 through the amalgamation of the Towns of Dunnville and Haldimand, as well as the eastern half of the City of Nanticoke. The new fire service merged the Dunnville Fire Department, the Town of Haldimand Fire Department and the Jarvis and Selkirk stations of the Nanticoke Fire Department. 'Fire Stations' 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 10 Caithness Street West, Caledonia Built 1960 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185311954/ Pumper 1] (06-9801) - 2006 KME Excel LFD (1050/800/30F) (GSO#6014) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185308774/ Tanker 1] (00-9902) - 2000 Sterling / 2004 Swents (-/2000) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185321566 Rescue 1] (07-9750) - 2007 Freightliner M2 / PK Welding / Advance :Boat 1 - 2017 'Temporary South Caledonia Fire Station' - 10 Kinross Avenue, Caledonia :[http://imgur.com/ZLOmicO Pumper 1A] (00-9947) - 2000 Pierce Contender (1050/840) (SN#11854) 'Fire Station 2' - 124 Main Street South, Hagersville Built 2015 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185347624/ Pumper 2] (07-9803) - 2007 KME Excel LFD (1050/800/30F) (GSO#6387) :Pumper 2A (02-9961) - 2002 Pierce Contender (1050/843) (SN#12955) (Ex-Pumper 9) :Tanker 2 - 2003 Sterling / 2005 Swent (-2000) (Tank from old T2) :Rescue 2 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable walk-in :Brush 2 - 2015 ASAP Wild Fire 6x6 (???/160) :Parade - 1926 Lorne 'Fire Station 3' - 2985 Main Street (Highway 6), Jarvis :[http://imgur.com/747rLtU Pumper 3] (12-9813) - 2012 KME Predator MFD (1050/835) (GSO#8771) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185366646/ Aerial 3] (10-9806) - 2010 KME Predator XMFD (1050/250/100' AerialCat mid-mount platform) (GSO#7426) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185353938/ Tanker 3] (04-9975) - 2004 International 4400 / 2007 Swents (-/2000) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185372010/ Rescue 3] (00-9945) - 2000 GMC C8500 / PK Welding / Advance 'Fire Station 4' (Fire/EMS Headquarters) - 11 Thorburn Street South, Cayuga Built 2015 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/21248144300/ Car 1] (12-9966) - 2012 Cheverolet Equinox :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/18973443996/ Car 2] (12-9965) - 2012 Chevrolet Silverado :Car 3 - 2014 Chevrolet Silverado :Pumper 4 (10-9805) - 2010 KME Predator MFD (1050/840) (GSO#7660) (Ex-Pumper 10) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185380830/ Pumper 4A] (00-9946) - 2000 Pierce Contender (1050/840) (SN#11872 / WO#201558) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185383868/ Tanker 4] (02-9981) - 2004 International 4400 / 2006 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 4 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable walk-in :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/12891951@N03/3267636549/ Car 4] (08-9410) - 2008 Ford F-150 :Car 5 - 2009 Ford Explorer :Fire Prevention Unit '- Former Ambulance 'Fire Station 5 - 357 Haldimand-Norfolk Highway 56, Canfield Built 2013 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/5686119680/ Pumper 5] (11-9809) - 2011 KME Predator MFD (1050/840) (GSO#8075) :Tanker 5 (02-9981) - 2003 International / 1998 C-Max (500/2300) :Rescue 5 - 2011 Chevrolet / Demers (SN#5391) (Ex-ambulance) 'Fire Station 6' - 7 Darling Street, Canborough :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185387424/ Pumper 6] (10-9808) - 2010 KME Predator MFD (1050/840) (GSO#7662) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185390546/ Tanker 6] (00-9980) - 2000 Peterbilt 330 / 2005 Swents (port./2000) 'Fire Station 7' - 2633 North Shore Drive, Lowbanks Built 2008 :[http://imgur.com/747rLtU Pumper 7] - 2012 KME Predator MFD (1050/840) (GSO#8770) :[http://imgur.com/emnopV7 Tanker 7] (00-9901) - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / 2005 Swents (-/2000) :[http://imgur.com/ubJUkjh Rescue 7] (04-9601) - 2004 Chevrolet / Unicell 'Fire Station 9' - 111 Tamarac Street, Dunnville :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/27047015807/ Pumper 9] (17-9814) - 2017 KME Predator MFD (1050/835) (GSO#10680) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/5686118610/ Aerial 9] (11-9810) - 2011 KME Predator XMFD (1050/250/100' AerialCat mid-mount platform) (GSO#7749) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185408360/ Rescue 9] (08-9751) - 2008 Freightliner M2 / PK Welding (SN#PK09-017) :[http://imgur.com/tjWiyT0 Tanker 9] (99-9971) - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 /2005 Swents (port./2000) :Boat 9 (10-9501) - 2010 Zodiac 'Fire Station 11' - 283 Haldimand Road 50, McKay's Corner Built 2015 :[http://imgur.com/2zwtGVy Pumper 11] - 2012 KME Predator MFD (1050/840) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185397124/ Rescue 11] (04-9601) - 2003 Chevrolet 3500 / Unicell (SN#3-2219) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185402808/ Tanker 11] (99-9970) - 1998 Freightliner FL 70 / 2006 Swents (-/2000) :Support 11 '- Ford / Demers (Ex-EMS Rehab & Bike unit) 'Fire Station 12 - 24 Erie Avenue South, Fisherville Built 1968 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185399750/ Pumper 12] (10-9804) - 2010 KME Predator MFD (1050/840) (GSO#7661) :[http://imgur.com/uBf4a6h Tanker 12] - 2005 Freightliner / 2010 Swents (?/2000) 'Fire Station 13' - 38 Main Street West, Selkirk Built 1978 :[http://imgur.com/kjBsNgn Pumper 13] (06-9805) - 2006 KME Excel LFD (1050/800/30F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185393800/ Pumper 13A] (93-9949) - 1993 International 4900 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 1302) :Tanker 13 - 2013 Freightliner M2 / Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 13 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable walk-in 'On Order' :Two 2020 pumpers (To replace P1 and P2) 'Retired Apparatus' :1994 GMC Top Kick / Dependable walk-in rescue (Ex-[Rescue 13, Support 1) :1993 International 4600LP / 2000 Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 2) :2005 Ford / Demers light rescue :1995 Chevrolet / Cascade light rescue :(77-9807) - 1994 Pierce Arrow / 1977 American LaFrance (1500/300/50F) (Ex-Shaker Road-Loudonville Fire Department, ex-Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services ((Destroyed in Fire)) :1994 Freightliner FL 80 / C-Max pumper-tanker (840/2250) (Loaned by Norfolk County Fire and Rescue Services) :1993 Spartan Diamond / Almonte pumper (1050/600) (SN#8600) (Loaned by Lincoln Fire Rescue Service) :(93-9941) - 1992 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pumper (1050/800) (SN#4259) :(91-9939) - 1992 Ford F-350 / PK Welding light rescue :(90-9934) - 1990 Ford F-800 / Grumman pumper (1050/840) (SN#18483-FC) :(90-0000) - 1990 Ford F-800 / Grumman pumper (1050/840) (SN#18482-FC) :1990 Ford F-800 / Grumman pumper (1050/840) (SN#18481-FC) :(90-9938) - 1990 Mack MS / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :(90-9937) - 1989 Ford L-8000 tanker (-/3300) :(88-9948) - 1988 GMC Vandura 3500 / Unicell cube van rescue :1988 Chevrolet / Childs light rescue :(87-9933) - 1987 Ford C-8000 / Hub pumper (840/800/30F) :(86-9932) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T87-109) :1986 GMC / Childs light rescue :1985 Ford L-9000 / Krohnert tanker (-/3500) :1984 Ford C-800 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#830014) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T82-143) :(81-9923) - 1981 International S1954 / Thibault pumper (625/800) (SN#T82-122) :1981 International S1954 / Riexinger & Schultes tanker (-/2200) :(80-9921) - 1980 Ford L-9000 / King pumper (840/200/75' TeleSqurt) (SN#79069) :(80-9922) - 1980 Chevrolet C70 / Dependable tanker (-/1500) :1979 Ford E-375 / Childes light rescue :1979 GMC / PK Welding light rescue :1979 Ford E / Childes light rescue :1976 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T76-155) :1976 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/600) (SN#T76-129) :1966 Chevrolet C50 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1960 Dodge 600 / LaFrance pumper (625/500) (SN#B-60-2536) 'Future Plans' * Tankers 1 and 6 are to be placed on new chassis this year. * Land has been purchased and construction is set to begin in 2020 of a new station 1 in North Caledonia. An Aerial Tower will be purchased once the station opens. * Once the new Station 1 opens, a new Pumper will be purchased and permanently located at Haldimand Paramedic Station 3, where Pump 1A is currently located. * Pumpers, beginning with the new 1 and 2, are to be called Engines. 2nd out pumpers (1A, 2A, 4A, 13A) will be called Pumpers. 'External Links' Haldimand County Fire Department 'Station Map' Category:Haldimand County Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating PK Welding apparatus